Ultraman Giz (Continuity)
The Ultraman Giz Continuity is an alternate universe with Ultras different from the main universe. Rating Episodes and Side Stories Like many anime, Ultraman Giz is divided into story arcs called Sagas. There are four of them *''Giz Saga: ''The series' beginning, detailing the events foreshadowing the series (Episodes 1-5) *''W.H.A.M Saga: The "firming up" of the show, it begins to get serious here (Episodes 6-10) *Shata Saga: The appearence of the secondary Ultraman, as well as the ultras preparing to battle Gurnate (Episodes 11-15) *Gurnate Saga: The events leading up to the final battle (Episodes 16-20) *Episode 1: A Hero Appears, Pt. 1 *Episode 2: A Hero Appears, Pt. 2 *Episode 3: The Giant Lizard Threat *Episode 4: A Stony Problem *Episode 5: Goethe *Episode 6: The Shell in the Sky *Episode 7: An Aquatic Alien *Episode 8: Giz Gone Wild, Part 1 *Episode 9: Giz Gone Wild, Part 2 *Episode 10: The Giz Killer *Episode 11: Red King's Revenge *Episode 12: A Space Seed Monster *Episode 13: The Dual Kaiju, Part 1: Is Giz Finished? *Episode 14: The Dual Kaiju, Part 2: A Blue Hero! *Episode 15: The Fearsome Skull from Space *Episode 16: The Subterranean Menace *Episode 17: Dark Satan Revealed *Episode 18: Giant Robot Attack *Episode 19: Ω-Zetton's Rage *Episode 20: The Final Battle Side Stories *Ultraman Giz X Ultraman Reuz: Super Ultra Battle *Ultraman Giz Gaiden: M's Story *Ultraman Giz Gaiden: Beginnings *Ultraman Giz: Lockseed Special Movies *Ultraman Giz the Movie: The Sinking Seas Other Ultraman Giz Season 2: The Adventure Continues! Characters Ultras Good Ultras *Ultraman Giz: The main hero of the series *Ultraman Gardon: Giz's superior; only seen in the tenth and final episodes. *Ultraman Shata: A old rival of Giz, the secondary ultra of the series. *Ultraman M: A mysterious ally from another universe, he refuses to tell the others how he got to Giz's Universe. Evil/Dark Ultras *Dark Goethe: The first evil ultra created by Gurnate; first appeared in episode 4. *Dark Satan: The second and more powerful of the two dark ultras created by Gurnate. *Ultrawoman Gemini: A female ultra, who was abducted and corrupted by Gurnate. Later reappears as an ally in the final battle. Humans W.H.A.M *Kyotaro Misaki: The human host of Ultraman Giz. *Pierre DuMont: The captain of W.H.A.M. *Carl Smith: The weapons expert, invented the Ultimate Plasma capiability. *Johnny Clark: The sharpshooter of W.H.A.M, he is the only one who can fire the Ultimate Plasma. *Cathy Haggard: The ace pilot of W.H.A.M, she flies the most powerful fighter jet. *Pedro Lopez: The computer expert and bookworm of W.H.A.M, he usually stays at the Vulcan Base and analyses fight situations. Other *Yuusuke Hikawa: Shata's Human host, and a former member of W.H.A.M. He has an extremely interesting, mysterious past. *Mr. Jack: An elderly man who aids Giz from the sidelines with bits of advice. He has many secrets. *TBA Monsters and Aliens Fan monsters are listed after their episode. *Episode 1: Lizarias, Gurnate (Every Episode Afterwards) *Episode 2: Lizarias Growler *Episode 3: Leapermons *Episode 4: Conglomeratum *Episode 5: Grantella *Episode 6: Kraken *Episode 7: Alien Liquid *Episode 8: Alien Babalou *Episode 9: Gelworm, Evil Giz *Episode 10: Giz Killer *Episode 11: Super Red King *Episode 12: Astromons NEO *Episodes 13 and 14: Bulletmons and Slasherin *Episode 15: Alien Skull *Episode 16: Hyper Golza *Episode 17: Gigi *Episode 18: King Joeuge, Bemuzun and Gyeronia *Episode 19: Ω-Zetton, Metalloid Man *Episode 20: Ω-Zetton Other monsters that do not appear in the series *Bemustar *Alien Baltan *Super Muruchi *Slumbersink **EX Eleking **Gomora **Ghidrah Themes Opening Theme '''Aoi Kajitsuu' *By DOA Battle Theme Depends on forms used Ending Themes 1st: Beat On Dream On *by Tomohiko Kikuta 2nd: Eiyuu *by DOA Category:DucantheChoju Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Giz Continuity